Krystal: D'jinn of the Krazoa
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: As Krystal frees a Krazoa spirit, a plan emerges to form a mighty champion to protect Sauria from the many dangers that threatens it. Unbeknownst to the blue vixen and a certain fox from space, it will change their life forever...


Krystal: D'jinn of the Krazoa

The Krazoa palace was not empty.

With General Scales' forces arrived and scavenging, Krystal barely had time to find out what was wrong with the place as the soldiers and mercenaries forming up the army of the Saurian dictator seemed quite content to occupy the place and smash things around to find what they were looking for. Brutish, downright insolent in their manners, they smashed precious pottery, removed scrolls and pushed everything to the ground, searching for things that they did not quite know what they looked like, yet all they were aware of was that a bonus and a promotion would be given to those who would found what Scales wanted.

Taking down a few of them within the interior chamber, Krystal felt that they were poorly trained, yet their number would certainly come to their advantage as she was the only one able to fight back correctly. The Earthwalkers, once ferocious guardians, had turned soft after decades of peace and it was down to her to repel the invaders and to truly vanquish the foes that would spell the end of Sauria. Entering a chamber, a voice came in, one alien to her yet that said it all: she had to pass a challenge to be deemed worthy of the Krazoa Spirit, one of the six entities guarding the palace from interlopers. She could sense fear within its voice, as if it was panicking, ready to go away and never come back. With the entity needed to protect the palace and to ensure Sauria's survival, Krystal went on to advance toward the center of the chamber, ready to undertake this trial.

"I will protect you. Let me try this challenge to show you that I'm worthy."

There was determination in her voice, confidence also, yet a certain irritance too, as she would have preferred to not be tested at all. With the fate of millions resting in her hands, some small form of cooperation would have helped. Nevertheless, she complied and went on to face this trial on her own. Surprisingly, it was especially easy as it was a memory game, and a poor attempt at that. She had to follow six vases and see in which one the spirit resided, child's play basically. Getting it right three times, the spirit relented, reassured about the worthiness of its would-be bearer for a time, then entered Krystal's body, ready to be carried back to the center of the palace to accomplish its duty. However, upon entering this flesh receptacle, the spirit found much to be delighted of as it began to inspect the ins and outs of this mortal that had won this trial. She had power within, possessed a mighty and magical staff, was young and seemed to be as close to pure-heartedness as any mortal could achieve. She was, in many terms, perfect for an ancient ritual that had been near-forgotten by mortals eons ago, yet always remembered by its brethren and it. As such, its power manifested as it sent messages, concepts upon concepts to the other spirits, who had decided to flee far away to safeguard their ways, to not be used by unworthy mortals.

This one, this Krystal, would be the perfect guardian for them.

As Krystal walked, her own spirit feeling somewhat groggy as her body carried basically two souls, one not her own at that, she advanced with a minor headache throbbing inside her. Her irises slightly purple due to the energy of the Krazoa Spirit lodged within, she could feel the power radiating on her flesh and fur, making her come to an understanding as to how their might could save Sauria. She felt, despite the minor pain she was in, that she could take on General Scales herself should it be needed as she got to the epicenter of the palace...Only to find the other five spirits waiting for her there.

"W-were you there the whole time?" she asked, somewhat hesitant as her own mouth seemed difficult to move on its own. She did not quite understand why they had returned, or if they had moved away at all, yet the fact that they were there meant that something had changed, that perhaps they would fight and employ their powers with more courage this time around.

Then they invaded her body one by one as she felt an intense rush come through her, making her skin tingle and her fur gets very tense for a few instants until she blacked out right there and then, vulnerable to any assaillants that would come near her. On the outside, it seemed like she had simply lost consciousness, almost as if she were dead. In her mindscape, the entryway to her spirit and soul, it was altogether and entirely different matter...

"Young Krystal, we have heard of your flawless purpose, of your dedication and we have decided that you might be the savior this planet needs," one of the six spirits said, talking to an ethereal vision of Krystal, an idealised version of herself in terms of ideas and self-perception.

"You mean you will help me save the Earthwalkers, defeat General Scales and proceed to make everything better?" she asked, hope tinting her voice as she instinctually recognized the one who spoke as the spirit who had tested her observatory skills.

"Precisely. We had hoped that a hero would come in and then show their devotion, skills and courage to each one of us...But time is not on our side and we have balanced the weight of your soul and the depths of your might...And we have found it to be beyond sufficient to solve every problems that ails us," another spirit said, their voice now fully understood as if Krystal had finally been attuned to its wavelengths and its complexities. "The planet itself is dying and is in sore need of energy...yet we cannot let anyone like Scales...or the interloper in the palace...come in contact with us. We need an apt protector. If you feel worthy, it could be you."

Finally, some cooperation and some much-needed assistance, Krystal thought, as she could feel the weight of her staff in her hand now, the object coming into clarity as it suited her. It was her weapon, an extent of herself and in her idealized-self, it was always with her. Brandishing it, she then faced all six spirits and spoke with determination. "Yes, to save everyone, I shall face any challenges you send my way. Let me be of use and let us defeat Scales for good!"

"An excellent answer, though be prepared for a very different experience," another Krazoa Spirit said, his tone neutral yet altogether weighted down by the implications of his words, as each spirit began to chant. Brandishing runes that floated behind them, they began to glow as Krystal recognized none of them from anything she had learned or seen prior in her life. "The ultimate guardian of this planet is called a D'jinn. It is a meshing of spirit-forms and physicality, capable of influencing both thanks to a marking on their soul by each one of us, as well as through an amplification of their own might. It comes with a sacrifice, though."

She heard everything, yet couldn't respond, as Krystal felt somewhat fascinated by those runes now. They spun, bringing the tapestry of her mind to an alternate representation as the spirits colored each imageries with something of their own creation, of their unique essence. Their blue lights, their half-humanoid faces, their faint glow, it all added up to something that seemed to shut her mind off as her own desire to help and to fulfill this strange ritual made it so she held no resistance against those beings. The silence within her head and thoughts only served to calm her as her ideal self began to get slightly wobbly, almost malleable in an unusual way as none of this felt familiar to Krystal, the new experiences only heightening the fact that she had to trust the spirits.

"Watch us and listen to our words, young vixen. They shall be your gospel, your truths. It is your destiny to become more than you have ever dreamed to be, to protect and safeguard the very fabrics of this world," one of the Krazoa Spirit said, its voice filling the mindscape as it began to get tighter in reality, limited to the area where the spirits were turning and spinning endlessly, creating many loops for Krystal to behold and be mesmerized by. "Accept each of our gifts and become the D'jinn, the powerful guardian and servant of the Krazoa!"

Before she could even vocalize any hesitation, confusion or even any opinion, one of the Krazoa sent a bolt her way, marking her as her irises began to turn slightly purple, giving way to slight swirls within her eyes as the same power rush she felt before came back in force. This time, though, there wasn't any secondary soul or dizziness...Only an elation of power, an allure that felt irresistible as she felt sparkles within her spirit, making her feel good. Smiling slightly, she shivered as yet another spirit marked her to continue the ritual.

"Your thoughts, your past, your very sense of self will be long gone, removed to perfect the vessel that is your flesh. Your material manifestation shall be altered, suited to better purposes as you shall become the savior that you were meant to be. Let every worries wash away, any doubts vanish, as you accept this role," another Krazoa spirit declared, its mark making its way to Krystal as she was branded and empowered, each addition removing something from her while adding much, much more for her to contend with. Her eyes spiralling with purple energy, she felt peaceful, lost in a hazy trance that she could not deny the pleasure that it brought to her. It was ecstatic as she began to forget of many difficulties and harshness of life, replaced by a sense of implacable duty.

"You shall be our servant, our protector, transformed to this new form of yours and transferred to something that shall be able to withhold all that power made manifest within you," one more spirit said, their endless spinning creating a cavalcade of patterns for Krystal to lose herself within as the reality of her mindscape once more began to get tighter, smaller as opposed to large and bright. Almost claustrophobic in its nature, the fact that the Krazoa nearly coiled up in their spiritual form around her made her feel no fear or apprehension. She was meant for this. She knew it.

More spirits came to mark her as they finally englobed her, letting this trance of her reach a climax as the Krystal that was had dissipated. No more was General Scales in her thoughts, any heroic notions or even knowledges of people like the Earthwalkers. She served Sauria now, through the Krazoa Spirits and their holy mission. Her identity remained, yet it was different. She was a vixen, a warrior, a savior...

She was also Krystal the D'jinn, now and forevermore.

Released from this cocoon, her own tribal outfit had been altered to reflect her role as the representative of the Krazoa. Once worn by priestesses of old, silken extensions matched her white loincloth, with her wristbands being polished and shiny to an extreme level. White, gold and blue of an ethereal quality adorned her as she was the apex of power and beauty all at once, not a sore spot or imperfection being visible to the naked eye as her ideal-self began to get misty and changed. Her legs were gone now, a sash of gold limiting where her legs where now smoke of spiritual substance, while jewelry was added to better reflect the magnificence she felt within. A golden ring on her navel, a small necklace of gold, her tiara being lustrous...she was the picture of vixen beauty. Then, she clasped her hands together and bowed as the Krazoa Spirits manifested themselves once more before her.

"I welcome you, my masters. How my I serve you today, in all things?"

"Manifest yourself in the material world and reside within that staff of yours. For this to work, we shall need someone worthy enough to be its handler...And for you to make them see and respect your power."

Getting away from the mindscape, only a few seconds had passed as her mortal shell had transformed, adapting to the new reality, power and responsibilities entrusted upon her as she turned into mist and smoke, retreating into the staff that was part of her more than ever before.

Then she waited...

"Peppy, I'm inside the temple-looking place now. Is that the area you were talking about?"

"Yes, I'm definitely certain of it. Energy readings indicate that an alien power reside here, something unknown, yet particularly efficient. If there's a thing that might keep the core of Sauria together, it ought to be found in the Krazoa Palace, Fox."

"Okay then. I'll contact you when I have more info on the subject," Fox replied, closing down his communication device as he sighed. Ever since he had landed here, the only thing he heard from other people were strange notions and names. While every planet came with its share of divergent cultures and its habits, this one was not part of the what many would call the "civilized world", its inhabitants and its archaic, primal culture giving way for the secondary name, "Dinosaur Planet", to hold true. Unable to use his blaster due to the heavy atmosphere and the precarious situation with the planet's core being unstable, Fox had still managed for a while to defend himself, yet barely. With no modern weapon, his own knowledge of martial arts did not really measure up all too well against dinosaur-men, each with their own weapon, be it natural or otherwise, their thick hide and their bulging muscles. Perhaps, once he'd find those "Krazoa", whatever they were, they could help him by providing whatever equipment he'd need. As he walked through the corridors, he could see that vestiges of an ancient culture, like vases, murals and what-not, had been smashed to smithereens. All of this most assuredly due to General Scales and his minions, Fox began to think that they might still be nearby, as he began to get slightly anxious about any confrontation with a large group of those Saurians brutes. Fortunately for him, his next encounter with them would be going in a direction that he wasn't quite prepared for, as he saw one unconscious on the ground, his eyes void of any sign of intelligence as drool came out of his mouth. Puzzled, Fox decided not to prod him and went to a room where the large door had been smashed in, only to find a rather quaint vision there greeting him.

About a dozen Saurians soldiers acting on General Scales' orders were laid down on the ground, most of them clearly being in the same state as the first one that Fox saw a few moments earlier. Their brain had been seemingly smashed in in a figurative way, a huge whammy being inflicted on their mind as they seemed unable to get up or act in a decent manner, as if slipping on their own body constantly. No equilibrium, no recognizable speech besides moans and grunts, they were somewhat brain-addled, devoid of any sort of threatening presence as Fox was still wary of what could have caused such a thing. It couldn't be the Krazoa, as if they were that strong, Fox wouldn't quite need to be there in the first place, or so he thought. He wasn't buying into all that mystical mumbo jumbo at any rate and this was certainly the work of someone with a specific weapon, one that he'd perhaps have to face down eventually. Scavenging through the soldier's belongings, nothing seemed to do as their weapons were either too crude or too heavy, his own training and muscular mass not particularly adaptive to their tools. However, luck being upon him, there was a staff on the ground, adorned with runes and gemstones. It seemed more ceremonial than anything, but it would do so long as it was sturdy as Fox decided to take hold of it, ready to fight whatever would come his way. Then...It happened.

A surge of energy, a flash of a blue vixen and then nothing but a white void for him to observe toward an endless horizon. The staff was still within his hand, yet he wasn't in the temple, the "Krazoa Palace", anymore. He was pretty much nowhere, from what he could gather, as he looked around, a little creeped-out about this sudden burst of light resulting in this infinite nothingness. "Uh...Hello? Anyone there? Any Krazoa or something like that?"

"Interesting," a feminine voice echoed, one that was melodious yet also portent of something ancient and mysterious. "Unlike those unsavory beings, you have come to help this planet and its inhabitants...No, an entire system in the stars at that. Quite interesting."

Uncertain where the voice came from, Fox turned in all directions, uneasy about the ambiguity of those sentences and how many elements he didn't quite understand. Then, she manifested before him and he was starstruck, caught in an immediate daze as she was the most striking, most beautiful person he ever had the luck to lay eyes upon. Her serene expression, her blue fur, her curves, the way her clothing accentuated said curves and the sheer aura that emanated from her made him feel like he was stunned, love-at-first-sight being the truest expression to explain his sentiments of the moment.

"You do it for monetary gains, yet you also completely believe that your mission is righteous. Not perfect, but admirable in its own terms," the blue vixen said, hovering above the ground as she had no legs, more like a smoke tail that trailed back to the gem within the staff that Fox was holding. "You would do quite nicely considering your combat experiences and your youth."

Silent for a moment, Fox tried to snap out of it as he wobbled a little, then searched for the right words, his brain half-mesmerized by this sumptuous character that appeared before his eyes. "Uh...Hi...My name is Fox McCloud and I-"

"Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team, a mercenary outfit. Your soul, heart and open-mind made me understand who you are and I do believe you are worth being my holder and a protector of this planet. Yes, you would do quite nicely," she said with a little smile on her face, as if she was relieved to finally see someone like him. "My name is Krystal and I am the D'jinn of the Krazoa Palace, soon to be your mistress."

Her smile made his heart skip a beat, yet his own sense of logic returned sharply as he still listened to what she was saying. He didn't quite understand who she was and what she wanted, yet it was clear that she was misunderstanding why he was here as he had other duties to attend to. He had responsibilities to his team and to the entire Lylat System, not just this tiny planet. "I'm sorry...I don't know exactly what you mean and I'm not quite sure what you want...But I'm more here to solve the situation and then be back in my own merry way. I would love, more than you can believe, to help you and get to know you along the way...But let's can the mistress angle as you explain to me what is going on, okay?"

"Of course, I don't believe you would do so for this planet. It holds close to no significance to you as you've been on its soil for barely a few hours. I would certainly not ask you to devote yourself to it," Krystal explained, looking at Fox as if she knew exactly what he was going to say and what he thought. "But judging by how you're looking at me and how your mind and body reacts to certain concepts about me, I think it would be fair that you might seriously consider doing it... _for me~_ "

The sensual way her tone changed and how she disappeared from her spot only to get even closer to him made Fox jump in place, unprepared for how this woman seemed to be so mystical and unexplainable. There was **something** about her that made her seem irresistible, yet he couldn't quite pinpoint what. Sure, she was dressed like a belly dancer from her waist to her top, she was young and particularly attractive in terms of looks...But there was something more to it, something unexplainable. This mystery, however, gave him quite a disadvantage as she could read him like an open book, which gave way for an opportunity that was too good to pass up for this so-called "D'jinn".

"Belly dancers, yes? Those who undulate and bend their bodies in seductive ways to attract others? I can be that for you should you wish it~" she suggested before she undulated her stomach in a manner that felt intensively tantalizing from the get-go, her golden sash reflecting a light that was entirely absent, yet which effect was omnipresent as her smooth skin and soft fur made this simple gesture absolutely enticing to even the untrained eye. "Imagine being greeted by a woman as lovely as me, rewarding you for your devotion like this every...single...day~"

She looked gorgeous as her arms rested behind her head, floating in a mystical-looking manner as the absence of legs made it possible for her to truly undulate from waist to chest without any difficulty, as if she was made entirely out of water. A captive of this simple motion, Fox couldn't quite avert his eyes away from the stupendous beauty, not that the thought ever occurred to him. Leaving him dumbstruck, his own thinking processes got progressively slower and more focused on certain topics and aspects, a lot of them beginning to converge on Krystal.

"Many would not pass up this opportunity for an equivalent exchange. I would ask you to fight for me, to live and breathe for my being and to surrender your entire person to my cause...But I would reward you well for it~" she explained, never letting go of the seduction angle as her smile, sultry and genuine, kept him as captivated as her dance as she began to move her arms like snakes while she emphasized on her belly by bobbing her navel with small bumps, a simple yet effective move. "Right now, I know you're craving to touch and kiss my belly and my navel. I could grant that to you anytime you wish should you decide to submit~"

It was simple, particularly so, yet the suggestion she sent his way felt kinky beyond belief. A vision of that exact little scenario, complete with him on his knees while she caressed and scratched his head while he licked and kissed her belly button, made its way into his brain as he felt aroused and vulnerable, the two emotions clashing yet also cooperating together to give way to a conflict that was becoming less so and more like a boon that could soon be given to him. Her taste was on his lips and on his tongue, her fur not getting in the way at all as she gave him a wink before shimmying her hips while she rose her arms slowly above her hand while crossing her wrists at a different tempo.

"Imagine how those hips could give way to indecent and sweet moments between us two as servant and mistress. You would only answer to me and to the Krazoa and it would give you not only divine purpose, but the benefits that comes along with it~" she said, her own shimmy getting quite intense as she pushed it to the left and to the right, her own hips and waist shaking quite vividly as the rest of her body was perfectly isolated. "I would certainly love to see you become mine~"

Once more, a vision went on to accompany those words as she was riding him while he was naked, their lovemaking being especially wild as he was on his back against the ground while she did everything with a smile. She was half-naked and half in her costume, as if the two could co-exist in the same fantasy before Fox began to feel especially vulnerable now, but not in a negative way. A small part of him was enjoying this despite knowing that he shouldn't, which made way for waves of gold, blue and white to wash over his eyes as his own trance was merely beginning.

"You would only need to heed my commands, to obey me without questions and to surrender your will to me and you will feel heaven on Sauria. Surely, dedicating your being to me would be your ultimate reward?" she continued to explain, going for slow figure-eights with her chest while her hips continued to shimmy, her shoulders being static while her torso twisted slowly and moved in a tantalizing fashion as her breasts bounced ever so slightly with each shift in direction. "You can see that it's more than a fair price to be with me, yes?"

The sheer power of her sensuality, of her words, made Fox tremble in anticipation as he watched her intently. Now, he was bombarded with fantasies involving this blue and delightful vixen. He was kissing her, gropping her, he was being given a sublime treatment with her chest on top of his crotch, he was suckling, licking and tasting her in every ways possible. More than that, he was somewhat faintly experiencing all of that as the other fantasies piled up on top of each other. The taste of her lips, of her chest, of her belly button converged with a pressure, both soft and hard, on his manhood as he felt close to a climax by merely hanging onto her every single words, all of this being a promise and a preview of things to come.

"Would you call me mistress and submit to me? Would you surrender your future and your spirit to me and become my servant and slave in all things?" she asked while her own arousal seemed to become more apparent by the sound of her own voice. In fact, it was becoming obvious, even under this heavy trance, that she wanted this to happen too. This only made it even more impossible to deny for Fox as he was starting more and more to believe her with all his heart as the temptation was too strong, too alluring and arousing to refuse this delightful offer.

He pictured himself at her mercy, under her feet, licking her, obeying her, this tender and sublime mistress as her power betrayed her wondrous appearance. He could feel it in his bones that she was superior to him in every ways, yet the fact that she wanted him and him alone to be her slave meant everything at this point. Sauria, team Star Fox, the Lylat System, his next paycheck...It was all meaningless when compared to her. Nothing could measure up to the overwhelming beauty and sexuality of this woman...of his...

"Mistress...You can say it~" Krystal encouraged him, letting all those fantasies dissipate in order for Fox to concentrate on what was immediately going on. "Say it to me and we'll start protecting this planet, the Krazoa...and we'll start our wonderful relationship as mistress and servant~"

He wasn't thinking clearly any longer. He couldn't. He had tasted paradise, even the merest sliver of it, and found himself to be addicted. She was his everything now. He craved to do as she asked, to become her thing and hers alone. He was erect, painfully so, and only she could relieve him of all those sublime promises, only her touch would truly bring him the satisfaction he desired. More than that, the sheer idea of submitting to **her** was more appealing than anything and so, with waves of gold, blue and white in his eyes, entirely entranced and enthralled by her power and very nature, Fox spoke from the heart.

"I will submit to you...My mistress," he said, his own voice tinted with a craving that could not be contained as he meant what he said. However hypnotized, mesmerized he was by his new mistress, there was a certain truth to all those alterations and the core of it was that he quite attracted to Krystal, one way or another. "I am your servant in all things. Command me and I shall obey."

"Very good. Now...Let me give you a reward for your decision~" she sweetly whispered, dropping his pants as she held his shaft in her hand, her delicate fingers beginning to pump him softly and slowly. Then, one by one, she went on to send those fantasies back into play.

First, he was kissing her navel.

Then, he was licking and kissing her breasts.

He was kissing her passionately.

She was riding him.

She was cajoling his manhood with newly-created feet.

He was licking those feet.

All of this while he was getting handled in the softest way possible, her delicate fingers never quite letting him get over the edge just yet. Still, his eyes sped up with the waves as he drooled, his smile wide and goofy as he obviously adored all this teasing, all that was happening to him.

"Yes, remember this as the merest glimpse of what I can do...of what I will do~"

He was getting teased by her fluffy tail.

He was bound by ropes, helpless before her advances.

He was giving her special treatment to her own lower area.

They were sleeping together, cuddled lovingly against one another.

She was teasing his nipples.

She kept on dancing for his eyes only, hypnotizing him openly and clearly.

He was on his knees, worshipping her.

The scenarios kept on compiling one another until the inevitable occurred and he climaxed as he could only think of Krystal now. The white horizon fading, the Krazoa Palace came back into view as he felt almost phantomatic now, acting upon the purpose of another being entirely. He was a tool, a devoted one, as he tightly held the staff within his hand. It was an extension of his body, but his body was also an extension of the will residing within. Krystal, his D'jinn mistress, resided inside it and they would protect the planet and deliver it from evil together...and until the end of time. Hearing the sound of soldiers coming their way, both Krystal and Fox prepared themselves as the duo of holder and D'jinn, of mistress and servant, was finally complete. They were the saviors of Sauria and nobody would resist them for long.

Nobody quite knew what happened to Fox McCloud after he was sent to the planet Sauria. The fact that the planet never exploded meant that he was ultimately successful, yet none knew of his fate afterward. With his teammates searching for him for the longest time, they eventually relented as the team was rennamed with Falco taking charge of its future.

General Scales was never heard from ever again after one too many defeat by a team of heroes that destroyed his armies with relative ease. Unable to cope with such a crushing failure, he eventually went into obscurity, with plenty of folks telling tales of what might have happened to him.

Plenty would say much about the saviors of Sauria, about a couple of devoted souls that went on to solve many great problems and prevent a good number of tragedies. None knew exactly the source of their power or how come they arrived and thrived on this planet, yet all knew of the devotion of one to the other, their tale of love and servitude serving as the basis for a great many tales of romance and passion.

Suffice to say, Fox forgot much, yet he never rescinded on his promise to his mistress, nor did she ever relented on her promises and the rewards that came along with them. All in all, Fox went on to live a happy life along with his mistress, the great D'jinn Krystal.


End file.
